wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Polar-Bear
This OC is owned by Pom and can be used with permission from her. My Timeline | Polar-Bear | Male | IceWing | Student }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 4 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Polar, Bear |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |Jade Mountain (formerly Ice Kingdom) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Pond |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | royal IceWings, Buzzard, basically all stuck-up dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | dragons helping each other, conflict being solved |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | stuck-up dragons, IceWing aristocrats, not being useful |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | normal IceWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | possible Polond (Polar-Bear x Pond) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Biography Polar-Bear is an IceWing who attends Jade Mountain in the Gold Winglet. Before he attended Jade Mountain, he lived in the Ice Kingdom, close-ish to the aristocrat villages. He would see the aristocrats constantly trying to get up the "rankings" and be arrogant and snooty. He hated that, and wanted to be nothing like them. He gradually slept and lived farther and farther away from his house and the villages, and once even ran into Fractal while she was exploring. Personality Polar-Bear tries to be as humble as possible, but can't avoid appreciating priase. He hates stuck-up dragons and especially IceWing aristocrats. He tries to be as useful as possible and dislikes when he can't be. He likes when dragons help each other and when conflict is solved. He also kind of likes when stuck-up dragons get verbally BURNED. When faced with fight-or-filght, he usually chooses fight as his reflex. When he hears others in conversation near him, he instictively listens. He can be a bit gullible, however. Appearance Polar-Bear is tall and regal. His icicle horns and back spines are smaller than average, and can almost appear like fur at times, almost. He is mostly white with some light blue scales scattered around his body, and even lighter blue wing membranes. Relationships Winter: He hates Winter. Polar wishes that he didn't like scavengers so he could eat them all. Pond: Bear is friends with Pond, he finds it refreshing to see a royal who isn't 100% full of themselves. Buzzard: He LOATHES Buzzard. Enough said. Appears In link fanfictions character appears in here Abilities Normal IceWing abilities Trivia *He may or may not have a crush on Pond *He is learning to paint *He is not sure how he feels about Cleverness's music interest, as it kind of is being stuck-up, but mostly he doesn't mind it because skill does kind of give you thre right to bragging rights Gallery IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing by Joy Ang PolorBearRefByPomForPom.png|Ref by me Polar_Bear by Star-Dragon.png|By Star-Dragon on the canon wiki! He is so handsome and beautiful! I love him! Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Males